Currently, generation of alimentary instructions by deriving prognostic data is a process hampered by the complexity of the data involved. As sources of biological information concerning personal constitutions become increasingly complex and comprehensive, effective analysis of data to produce practical, and practicable, instruction sets is an increasing challenge. Existing solutions fail to account for the volumes of information to be assessed and the multivariate complexity of the required solutions.